entre el amor y el odio
by Kyoko Masaki Granger
Summary: Shaka ve por accidente el rostro de Shiana ella debe decir si amarlo o matarlo como dicta la ley de las amazonas ella esta enamorada de seiya pero poco a poco empieza surgir una atraicion entre en caballero de virgo y la amazona
1. Chapter 1

¡H _ **ola chicos como estan !. esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada ha estado en mi cabeza durante muchos días necesitaba sacarla para poderme concentrarme en unas cosas. Este fic está dedicado a una buena amiga Zyan Gardner. Compañera espero sea de tu agrado, ella me ayudo dándome ideas para la historia un aplauso fuerte para ella . la pareja será Shaina y Shaka de Virgo , jamás me han gustado las parejas comunes lo encuentro aburrido subiré los capítulos cada semana serán los domingos . pido disculpa por mi ortografía lo que pasa es que soy dislexia pero intentare mejorar día a día téngame paciencia. La historia se sentra después de la batalla de Hades y no está relacionada con alma dorada.**_

* * *

 _ **Entre el amor y el odio**_

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

* * *

 _Saori Kido la actual reencarnación de la diosa Athena se encontraba mirando al cielo. su corazón lloraba de pena todo el santuario estaba destruido durante la batalla contra el rey del inframundo ,habia pedido caballeros dorados … no era justo ellos dieron su vida para que destruir el muro de los lamentos así Seiya y compañía pudiera ir a rescatarla . la joven yacía sentada en en el piso con la mirada en él a bajo._

 _-Padre préstame tu `poder, te lo imploro –pedia la joven mirando al cielo con lagrimas en los ojos ._

 _Saori kido sostenía en su mano a nike quien siembre había estado al servicio de athena miraba el cielo oscuro esperando a que su padre le cumpliera aquel capricho a ella no le había parecido junto todas las muertes, deseaba darles a sus santos una nueva oportunidad para tener un vida tranquila._

 _-Sabes que no esta bien lo que me pides Athena va en contra de las ley de la vida . tus caballeros están Orgullosos de haber dado la vida por ti –dijo el dios todo poderoso – Te aseguro que sus almas están en los elíseos , y hades no puede hacer nada contra ellos ._

 _-Por favor padre te lo suplico no es justo que ellos dieran su vida solo para salvarme quiero que tengan una vida tranquila – imploraba la diosa culpándose a si misma por todo el derrame de sangre que había caído en el santuario._

 _Saori había logrado convencer a su padre de revivir a sus santos caídos. Del dios del trueno salió un cosmos que envolvió a todo el santuario regresando a la vida a cada uno de los santos que habían muerto durante las Guerras._

 _-Ya está hecho Athena … pero solo hay una regla que no puedes romper o será el fin tuyo y el de tus santos enamorarte de un mortal –declamo el dios mirando a la peli lila severamente ._

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte padre, yo amo a todos mis caballeros por igual –contesto la diosa con tranquilidad ella amaba a todos sus santos por igual aunque desde la era del mito Athena tenía preferencia por el santo de pegaso pero no desobedecería a su padre porque sabía que eso traería desgracias._

 _El todo poderoso dios desapareció tras un fuerte relámpago. saori estaba feliz por fin podrían vivir con tranquilidad , fue descendiendo por las escaleras con nike en su mano ,saori siempre había sido una mujer elegante segura de sí misma al llegar a la cámara principal se encontró sus caballeros de : bronce , plata y oro todos estaban confundidos por la nueva oportunidad de vida que se les había concedido._

 _-Athena – shion el ex caballero de Aries se inclino a su diosa con respeto – porque hemos vuelto a la vida -pregunto manteniendo la mirada en el piso estaba confundido de haber regresado a la vida._

 _-Por favor Shion levántate – hiso una ademan con la mano para que se pusiera de pie. –se que todos están confundidos por estar de nuevo con vida, le he pedido a mi padre que les concediera una segunda oportunidad todos sin acepción al regresado a la vida._

 _-Eso quiere decir que podremos regresar a nuestro templo – Pregunto con respeto afrodita manteniendo la mirada en el suelo._

 _-Si ..Todos regresaran a sus respectivas casas, Kanon y Saga acérquense – pidió la diosa con amabilidad mirando a los mencionados los cuales obedecieron quedando de rodillas –como saben no puede haber dos guardianes en la casa de géminis es por eso… que mientras Saga seguirá siendo el guardián de la tercera casa , tu Kanon serás el asistente y guardián de Shion que te parece ._

 _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos .ser el asistente personal del patriarca era un puesto muy respetado por todos e incluso era tan importante como los caballeros dorados, era la persona que estaba siempre al cuidado de que nada le pase el sacerdote y que todo marchara bien ._

 _-Athena con todo respeto yo no me merezco ese puesto –contesto el gemelo de saga con los ojos cerrados no se sentía a la altura de aquel puesto tan importante después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado._

 _-No digas eso Kanon , has cambiado y lo demostraste en la batalla contra hades estuviste a mi lado protegiéndome de los espectros y ayudaste a Shun y a Seiya contra Lune evitaste que los mataran este puesto te lo mereces se que aras un buen trabajo ._

 _-Princesa antena gracias por la confianza que ha depositado en mi y por haberme perdonado por todos mis pecados –lloro el hermano de saga conmovido por la nobleza y generosidad de su diosa – le prometo no defraudarla. Daré mi vida por usted ._

 _-Shaka de Virgo acércate por favor –pidió con amabilidad Saori al santo de la sexta casa –Gracias a ti es que pudimos derrotar a Hades intentaste destruir el muro de los lamento por eso quería darte las gracias por tu fidelidad Shaka de virgo a partir de estos momento será el caballero dorado mas cercano a mi –hablo la diosa mirando al santo que permanecía de rodillas quien por la sorpresa levanto la mirada._

 _Luego de aquella reunión los caballeros: dorados plata y bronce y oro salieron de la cámara del maestro. a Camus , Dohko, Aioros y Aioria tendría de de discípulos a Hyoga ,Shyriu ,Seiya e Ikki para entrenarlos con el fin de que algún día usen las doradas armaduras . los discípulos de shaka habían regresado de nuevo a la vida, teniendo uno nuevo Shun de Andrómeda ._

 _-Estoy muy feliz de estar de nuevo con vida – comento mascara de muerte con los brazos tras la cabeza –me retiro a mi templo los veré luego - el caballero de cáncer de despidió de todos descendiendo las doce casas hasta llegar a la suya ._

 _-No estoy del todo conforme de que Kanon sea el nuevo ayudante del maestro… no después de todo lo que hiso como marino -comento Aioria ganándose un golpe por parte de Milo por cuestionar lo que su diosa había hecho –Que diablos te pasa eso dolió maldito bicho Ruin y ponzoñoso – se quejo sobándose la cabeza mientras miraba con desde al escorpión._

 _-Para que no vuelvas a cuestionar las ordenes de Athena Gato tonto – comento Milo mirando Aioria Mientras bajaban por las doce casas – además Kanon ha cambiado se los aseguro lo puse aprueba cuando llego al santuario –hablo Milo con simpleza cada uno llego a su templo._

 _Shaka de Virgo había llegado a su templo, se despidió de compañeros. Para ponerse a meditar cuando escucho un jadeo intento ignorarlo pero no pudo suspiro con molestia levantándose para ver de dónde venía aquel sonido. Atrás de unas rocas a las afueras del patio de la casa de virgo se encontró a shiana uno de los santos de plata quien estaba mal herida._

 _-Lo que me faltaba una mujer –hablo el virgo mirando a la chica quien se quejaba a causa del dolor intento darse la vuelta dejando a la chica de todos modos alguien la encontraría pero no pudo suspiro regresando donde se encontraba para cárgala y llevarla al templo de virgo._

 _Al llegar a la sexta casa subió con la chica en brazos a su recamara recostándola. ella se quejaba a a causa de las heridas que tenia, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre Shaka con su poder presiono los puntos vitales para detener la hemorragia . Ninguna mujer había pisado el templo de virgo ni siquiera para limpiarlo , las mujeres eran solamente una tentación como Buda le había dicho. Shaka fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Shiana._

 _-Donde estas Seiya – la chica deliraba a causa de la pérdida de sangre dejando al Santo de virgo confundido al escuchar el nombre de Pegaso ._

 _-Tranquila mujer…Estas en la casa de virgo – contesto para calmarla nunca había tratado con Shiana pero por lo que sabía era una mujer sádica y el odiaba la violencia_

 _Debía limpiar sus herida pero se sentía avergonzado por tener que ver el cuerpo de la amazona desnudo, salió de la recamara para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y pañuelos para así poder limpiar su cuerpo .al regresar le fue quitando la blusa limpiando las heridas de su cuerpo se sentía nervioso por el contacto con la piel de la chica la cual era suave , luego de terminar con el cuerpo de la chica se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de su rostro al quitarle lentamente la máscara se quedo impresionado era realmente hermosa se preguntaba de qué color seria los ojos de aquella chica, tenía unos labios carnosos quien diría que aquella amazona que parecía el mismo diablo tenía el rostro de un ángel sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas imágenes de su mente y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de la chica sin imaginarse lo que representaba quitarle un casco a una amazona .salió del cierto dejándola descansar ._

 _Luego de unas horas Shiana fue despertando se preguntaba donde estaba lo último que recordaba era que había combatido con un espectro y el la había dejado mal herida, miro a todos lados para intentar reconocer el lugar cosa que no logro vio su máscara en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cámara se asusto poniéndosela de nuevo necesitaba saber donde se encontraba no reconocía aquel lugar ,cuando se quito la sabana vio que estaba desnuda , busco su ropa para ponérsela y salir lo antes posible pero le costaba trabajo levantarse a causa de los golpes salió de la recamara descendiendo las escaleras despacio a un le costaba caminar cual fue su sorpresa al ver Shaka de virgo en medio de la sala en posición de flor de loto El santo mas cercano a dios se percato de su presencia y se levanto de donde estaba ._

 _-Por fin despertaste ….. Pronto dejara de dolerte he curado tus heridas – comento el caballero de virgo con los ojos cerrados -debes sentirte orgullosa eres la primera mujer que pisa la casa de virgo después de Athena._

 _-¿Tú fuiste quien me curo? –pregunto la amazona a lo que el virgo asistió -me quitaste la ropa y mi mascara – Cerro los ojos no quería escuchar la respuesta otro hombre aparte de seiya le había visto el rostro, según las reglas ella tendría que amarlo o matarlo._

 _-No podía curarte sin quitarte la ropa ni la masca mujer que preguntas haces- contesto sentándose en posición de loto no entendía por qué aquella mujer hacia tanto drama por algo como eso debía estar agradecida por haberla salvado._

 _A pesar de que la amazona estaba débil comenzó a elevar su cosmos, el caballero de virgo no entendía por qué aquella mujer se ponía así debería darle las gracias por no dejarla morir .Shiana se lanzo para atacar al de virgo pero en la inmovilizo con su cosmos para luego aventarla sin lastimarla._

 _-Estás loca mujer sabes que nunca podrás vencerme no sé por qué te pones de esa manera no hice nada malo – Shaka camino a donde estaba la chica manteniendo los ojos cerrados a quedar cerca de ella la ayudo a levantarse pero la amazona apasto su mano con brusquedad._

 _-Eres un idiota no sabes nada sobre los las amazonas… que vas a saber si los caballeros dorados no se mesclan con los de plata el único que lo hace es Aioria el es diferente a todos ustedes-intentaba no llorar estaba furiosa otro hombre aparte de Seiya la había visto._

 _-Realmente no te entiendo que tiene de malo haber visto tu rostro. no podía curarte si no te quitaba la máscara … no se por que haces tanto escándalo por algo como eso mujer – Shaka empezaba a perder la paciencia y suspiro para luego regresar a su meditación ._

 _-! Eres un idiota….. la ley de las amazonas dice que si un hombre ve el rostro de una amazona ella tiene dos caminos amarlo o matarlo –La voz de la peli verde se escuchaba entre cortada conteniendo las ganas de llorar ._

 _Shaka abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. El nunca escucho de aquella ley si lo hubiera hecho jamás le hubiera quitado su máscara, El ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor por que si de algo estaba seguro es que el amor no era el sexo s. se le quedo mirando a la amazona sin decir nada a un no salía del trace que sus palabras le habían dejado._

 _-Pero a ti Shaka de virgo decido matarte, al único que decidí amar es a Seiya pero a ti te matare nunca olvides mis palabras jamás amaría a un tipo como tu – cada palabra que la amazona decía estaba llena de rabia el caballero de virgo se mantenía en silencio a un estaba procesando lo que ella le había dicho, la chica salió corriendo de la sexto templo dejando a un shaka confundido por lo que aquella loca mujer le había dicho en definitiva esa mujer le traería problemas pensaba el rubio._

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas y chicos bueno este es el prologo espero les guste y me dejen su opinión perdonen las faltas de ortografía intentare mejorar poco a poco los capítulos serán cada semana bueno chicas nos leemos luego buen fin de semana**_


	2. Chapter 2 La ira de la cobra

_**Hola gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, eso me hace feliz porque quiere decir que la historia les ha gustado. Sé que prometí subir el capitulo el viernes pero una amiga esta corrigiéndolo para hacerlo más entendible para ustedes, como pudieron darse cuenta el prologo tuvo faltas de ortografía, me disculpo por eso pero soy disléxica pero como prometí les dejo el capítulo de la semana, espero estén pasando un buen fin de semana.**_

* * *

C **apítulo I.La ira de la cobra**

* * *

Shaka se encontraba en su templo meditando desde que Shaina le había confesado la ley de las Amazonas .No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto , sabía que la mujer no podría matarlo pero la forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras, se escuchaba llena de odio; él no recordaba jamás haber cruzado palabra con ella . Abrió los ojos al sentir el cosmos de Shura y Camus que entraban a su templo, desde que la guerra contra Hades había terminado ya no tenía caso mantener los ojos cerrados.

 _—Shaka,¿Te hemos importunado? – preguntó el de Acuario con educación—No pretendemos quitarte tu tiempo, solo queremos pasar por tu casa._

 _—No se preocupen, hace unos momentos terminé con mi meditación –respondió con una leve sonrisa –Por cierto, ¿A dónde se dirigen? –preguntó caminando a la salida de la casa de Virgo._

 _—Vamos a Géminis… lo que sucede es que Athena y el Patriarca nos encomendó junto a Saga una misión en Francia—Explicó Shura; mientras acomodaba su capa para voltear a ver al guardián de la sexta casa – ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros a Géminis si ya terminaste con lo que estabas haciendo?_

 _Shaka lo pensó por un momento, no era mala idea tal vez algunos de sus compañeros sabían sobre esa ley tan ridícula que tenían las amazonas, sabía que aquella mujer no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados e intentaría tomar venganza por la ofensa que según ella, él había cometido a su persona, suspiró pesadamente al recordar las palabras de la cobra_.

 _—Está bien los acompañare, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer mis discípulos salieron del Santuario por órdenes de Athena y tardaran un poco en regresar – comentó mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras que conectaban a la parte trasera de Leo._

 _— ¿Por cierto como va todo con Shun? Tenemos entendido que es tu nuevo discípulo—preguntó Camus con interés, pues él sabía que al igual que Hyoga algún día Shun usaría la armadura de Virgo._

 _— Todo va bien con Andrómeda, pensé que le costaría más trabajo integrarse pero me ha sorprendido – contestó el de Virgo sonriendo un poco, sabía que Shun sería un digno sucesor cuando él le entregara la armadura de Virgo._

 _—Siento un poco de envidia de ustedes dos ya que tienen discípulos a quien trasmitir todas sus enseñanzas –se quejó el guardián de la decima casa mirando a sus compañeros._

 _—No te quejes que gracias a eso el Patriarca te manda a misiones –le recriminó el de Acuario, dándole un golpe en la cabeza lo que ocasiono que el caballero de Capricornio se quejara._

 _Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la parte tercera de la casa de Leo al adentrarse a los pasillos. Les pareció extraño no ver a Aioria en medio del quinto Templo para recibirlos eso les parecía extraño el de Leo .siempre estaba en su Casa rara vez la abandonaba solo cuando Athena ,lo mandaba a llamar , o para visitar a Aioros en sagitario a no encontrar al de Leo se dispusieron a abandonar el templo en su trayecto a Cancer los tres santos conversaban tranquilamente_ .

 _-No les parece raro no encontrar a Aioria en su templo – pregunto con sierte curiosidad Shura descendiendo las escaleras que daban a la casa de Cancer –Tengo entendido que el gran maestro no deja abandonar el santuario y tampoco lo encontramos en Sagitario cuando saludamos a Aiorios._

 _-Tal vez este con Marin –contesto Camus sin mucho interés, con los ojos cerrados – no es un secreto que Aioria tiene sentimientos por esa mujer._

Al escuchar las palabras de Camus, Shaka volteo a verlo con curiosidad. Preguntándose si Leo había visto a Mar,in sin su máscara. se sentía estúpido preguntando pero su curiosidad era mucha, además aquella otra mujer había jurado matarlo no es que él tuviera miedo sabia mejor que nadie que con solo un dedo podía acabar con ella .Luego de unos segundos de darle vueltas al asunto se animo a preguntar.

 _-Aioria y esa tal Marin son pareja o algo parecido –pregunto el virgo intentando parecer lo mas casual posible no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su interés por aquel tema tan poco interesante ._

 _-No sé bien a ciencia cierta si son o no pareja,.pero según lo que se las amazonas tiene una regla muy importante que no pueden desobedecer –contesto el de acuario volteando a ver a su compañero no sabía porque alguien como Shaka le interesaba ese tema._

 _-Te refieres a la ley de que ningún hombre puede verles el rostro – Contesto el de capricornio a lo que Camus asistió –Si algún hombre llega a verles el rostro ellas solo tienen dos caminos que escoger amarlo o matarlo._

 _EL de Virgo se tenso al escuchar las palabras de Shura ¡ por Athena ¡ lo que le había dicho aquella loca mujer era verdad, Se maldecía por haberle quitado la máscara todo sus problemas había empezado por ese pequeño accidente. pero debía reconocer que la chica era bonita el no tenía experiencia con mujeres como sus compañeros , pero no era idiota sabia distinguir entre una mujer hermosa y aunque odiara admitirlo la cobra lo era ._

 _-Si les soy sincero esa ley me parece estúpida, cubrir su rostro para ser tratadas por los hombres como una igual pero dejan a la vista lo más importante es estúpido .–aquellas palabras de Shaka hicieron que Camus y Shura lo voltearan a ver con curiosidad ._

 _-Por que te interesa tanto ese tema . que yo sepa a ti jamás te ha importado tratar con una amazona y de la noche a la mañana te interesa saber todo sobre ellas – lo cuestiono Acuario le parecía raro que Shaka tuviera interés en ese tipo de temas pero no le dio tiempo al de virgo de contestar pues mascara de muerte los esperaba afuera de su templo ._

 _-Que los trae a mi humilde casa – pregunto el de cáncer con una siniestra sonrisa sonrisa –_

 _-Nos dirigimos a Geminis y pedimos tu permiso para pasar por Cancer – le respondió con cortesía Camus Mascara de muerte había cambiado un poco ya no era el mismo sádico que mataba por placer pero a un conservaba esa personalidad cínica, que ponía de mal humor al de capricornio_

 _El templo de Cancer siempre les pareció de lo más aterrador no entendía como mascara de muerte podía dormir con esas cosas en su pared para ellos era tétrico se apresuraron para salir de aquel templo tan espantoso_

- _No sean niñas como pueden asustarles estos bellos rostros –el de cáncer paso su mano sobre una de las cabezas atemorizadas que estaban en su pared –son hermosos trofeos de cada una de las batallas que he tenido ._

 _-¡Eres un maldito sádico! por Athena... debería cortarte la cabeza por esto – exclamo Capricornio irritado odiaba que se usara la violencia contra los mas debilites, era algo que no podía tolerar si decir más le dio la espalda para bajar a la tercera casa seguido por los otros dos que , dejando a mascara con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro le encantaba provocar a Shura ._

 _Luego de unos minutos, por fin llegaron a géminis donde saga lo esperaba con un leve sonrisa, desde que Kanon, había sido nombrado asistente personal Patriarca rescindía en el templo principal .Saga noto a shaka tenso algo que no era normal en el ya que siempre era un caballero tranquilo a quien nada perturbaba ._

 _-Shaka te noto tenso hay algo que te preocupa – pregunto el caballero de la tercera casa mientras ponía su mano el hombro del rubio ._

 _Tanto Shura y Camus dirigieron su mirada al caballero de virgo, ellos en todo el tiempo que llevaban de ser caballeros jamás habían visto que Shaka se perturbara por algo el siempre emanaba un cosmos tranquilo .Incluso cuando lo enfrentaron en la sala de los arboles gemelos nunca vieron a virgo intranquilo al contrario su cosmos emanaba tranquilidad y calma ._

 _-No pasa nada – Contesto el caballero de virgo con calma, lo que menos quería es que sus compañeros se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, conocía a la gran mayoría se burlarían de el y su orgullo no lo permitía – Bueno me despido iré a Aries tengo unos temas que tratar con Mu – se despidió para bajar a Tauro necesitaba contarle a Mu lo que le pasaba tal vez el tenga una solución de lo que le pasaba ._

 _Mientras descienda pos las escaleras que conectaba a Tauro no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de aquella loca mujer,. quien se creía que era para hablarle a sí. a él la reencarnación de Buda , el gran y todo poderoso Shaka de Virgo el caballero más cercano a Athena ,además no era por presumir porque buda siempre le enseño a ser humilde, pero era uno de los caballeros más poderosos de las doce casas y esa mujer se había atrevido a amenazarlo ,se preguntaba por qué no la castigo como lo hubiera hecho con otros .Se detuvo de golpe a ver a la culpable de sus problemas. Shiana, la cobra, venia subiendo las doce casas porque había sido informada con uno de los soldados que el gran maestro quería verla, pero jamás espero toparse con tal desagradable hombre lo maldecía una y otra vez .el era el segundo hombre que había visto su rostro, por unos minutos se Iso un silencio incomodo para ambos ._

 _-Que diablos me vez maldito pervertido – shiana intento cubrir su cuerpo la mirada de aquel hombre la había intimidado, pero no se lo demostraría ella era uno de los santos de plata más temidos por todo y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie ni siquiera un caballero dorado ._

 _-estás loca mujer… yo solo quiero ir tauro a si que hazte a un lado -Shaka intento sonar calmado pero la verdad era que aquella mujer lo había perturbado, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse se maldecía por dentro ,el siempre fue uno de los caballeros más serenos de las doce casas y a hora había perdido la calma por una tonta mujer como la que tenía enfrente_

 _-Nadie te lo está impidiendo -la cobra estaba realmente irritada por la manera en que virgo le hablaba, había escuchado que algunos caballeros dorados eran realmente orgullosos y jamás se rebajarían a tratar con un simple caballero de plata a sección de Aioria que era un caso muy diferente a los otros ._

 _Shaka comenzaba a perder la paciencia .aquella mujer era realmente desesperante, con todo su auto control intento pasar a un lado de la peli verde…pero ella se lo impidió, tomándolo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos para poder encerarla no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a aquella chica había leído que las mujeres cada mes se ponían de un humor de los mil demonios pecaría por curioso por una sola vez, pero al no entender la actitud de la chica se animo a preguntarle._

 _-Que te pasa Mujer es que a caso estas en esos días en los que a las mujeres andan de mal humor cuando se dejan dominar por sus ormonas... creo que se llama menstruación . – pregunto con curiosidad poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla ,analizando cada parte de aquella mujer buscando una explicación por su agresividad._

 _Shiana …se puso roja de la vergüenza agradecía tener puesta su máscara para que aquel odioso sujeto no notara su sonrojo, la amazona se preguntaba como aquel tipo se había atrevido a preguntarle algo como eso… no sabía que para las mujeres hablar de ese tema era vergonzoso apretó su puño a causa del coraje por aquella pregunta tan insolente ._

 _-¡si serás bestia !...como se te ocurre preguntar algo como eso – le gritos sumamente avergonzada y molesta - ese tema no es algo que a las mujeres nos guste hablar y menos con un hombre idiota._

 _-intento entender por qué de agresividad, deberías darme las gracias pude dejarte morir afuera de la casa de virgo, sin embargo te salve la vida –comento manteniendo la mirada en la chica_

 _\- que imbécil eres …te atreves a preguntar el por qué de mi agresividad – la chica intentaba contener su ira apretando sus puños –me viste desnuda y no conforme con eso te atreviste a quitarme la máscara sin importar las consecuencias de aquello –la voz de la peli verde se entre corto como si estuviera deteniendo las ganas de llorar._

 _Shaka ,no pudo habitar asombrarse por el cambio de actitud de la Amazona, hasta hace unos minutos atrás su voz se escuchaba llena de ira y odio hacia él y a hora era completamente otra podía notar como la voz de Shiana se entre cortaba no sabía qué hacer el no estaba a acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación._

 _-Shiana –la chica abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa al escuchar que la llamara por su nombre era la primera vez que el santo de virgo no la llamaba mujer como venía haciendo –Yo no estaba enterado de esa ley, crees que si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera atrevido a tal falta de respeto hacia tu persona –le pregunto el rubio mirándola en sus ojos se podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras._

 _-Si Claro el Gran y todo poderoso Shaka de Virgo No sabe sobre algo fundamental en el santuario a otro perro con ese hueso.. tu lo que querías era verme desnuda y no conforme con eso tenias que ver mi rostro eres un maldito pervertido._

 _El de virgo se sentía ofendido como aquella mujer osaba poner en duda su honorabilidad, con esas sucias acusaciones seria la burla de sus compañeros y por sobre todo que pensaría el gran maestro y Athena … el Shaka de virgo el hombre mas cercano a dios acusado por una loca mujer como un sucio pervertido ,sería comparado con el pervertido y sexo pata de Milo , no lo podía permitir su reputación estaba en juego por unas infames acusaciones ._

 _-¡Mujer estúpida !...de verdad piensas que alguien como yo un caballero dorado quería verte desnuda .no eres más que un simple santo de plata jamás osaría tocarte seria rebajarme prefiero la muerte – cada palabra que virgo decía hacia que la amazona elevara su cosmos, Shaka no era consiente en que momento el cosmos de Sahina empezó a elevarse las palabras del caballero era como veneno que lastimaba a la peli verde._

 _-malnacido como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, no me importa si eres la reencarnación de Buda o un santo dorado te juro que te tragaras cada una de tus palabras –La amazona se puso en posición de ataque su cosmos se fue elevando para asombro de el de virgo, Aldebarán que se encontraba en su casa salió al patio que conectaba a las escaleras de Géminis ._

 _Shiana se lanzo a golpear al de virgo, sus golpes los esquivaba con suma facilidad desde la casa de Tauro Aldebarán observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa pensaba que aquella chica era realmente valiente al atacar a si a un caballero dorado sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad de vencerlo .Cuando la peli verde le lanzo un golpe en el rostro el Rubio le sujeto la mano acercándola a él lo que ocasiono que la chica se sonrojara._

 _-Su…. Suéltame – la mujer forcejaba para que el de virgo la soltase pero lo único que lograba es que la sujetara con más firmeza._

 _-No voy a permitir que me levantes la mano ,soy Shaka de virgo… un caballero dorado y te guste o no me vas a respetaras la próxima vez que levantes en contra mía no tendré consideración de que seas mujer me entendiste –El de virgo hablo con una voz seria que hiso que a la amazona se le erizara la piel._

 _Shiana se sintió intimidada por la mirada penetrante del Santo, Shaka por primera vez se fijo en el rostro de el caballero, no era para nada feo tenía unos hermosos ojos azules una mirada que emanaba tranquilidad y serenidad sacudió su cabeza para sacar aquellas locas ideas de su mente ._

 _-quieres soltarme de una maldita vez – La Amazona exclamo intentándose soltarse, pero shaka no parecía inmutarse, el chico estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose que tenía esa mujer que lo hacía ponerse nervioso el siempre fue un caballero tranquilo sereno y a hora una mujer lo ponía de esa manera._

 _-Valla… Mira con lo que me encuentro con Shaka de Virgo abrazando a la Shiana de cobra yo que pensé que se estaban matando pero es todo lo contrario –Aldebarán al ver la escena comenzó a reírse ambos se separaron completamente avergonzados_

 _-Otro día acabare con tu miserable vida – la peli verde paso a un lado de shaka mirándolo con desprecio subiendo las escaleras a Géminis ._

 _-Eso fue extraño no crees. tú uno de los caballeros más orgulloso en una posición algo indecorosa con una mujer.. Cuando todos se enteren no lo podrán creer- comento el de tauro con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios._

 _-No se dé que hablas lo único que intentaba era calmar a esa loca. no hay nada que contar… si me disculpas tengo que ir a Aries – el de virgo paso a un lado de Aldebarán quien caminaba junto a el para escoltarlo atreves de su casa el de Tauro sonreía levemente al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero. Sabía que no era un buen momento para molestarlo se esperaría a la próxima reunión de santos dorados para contarle a sus compañeros aquella escena tan graciosa para el ._

 _En Geminis … Saga quien se encontraba con Camus y Shura ,sintieron el cosmos de un visitante los 3 santos salieron del templo principal encontrándose en la puerta del templo a la amazona quien estaba parada dudaba si entrar o no ,ya que según por lo que sabía la casa de géminis era un laberinto y lo que menos quería es quedar atrapada._

- _Shiana que te trae a la casa de Géminis – pregunto Saga con una voz tranquila mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados._

 _-Quiero Pedirte permiso para poder pasar por el templo de Geminis , lo que pasa es que el gran maestro me mando a llamar – la amazona intentaba parecer educada ella mejor que nadie sabía del gran poder que tenia Saga ._

 _Saga se dio la vuelta para entrar a su templo invitando a la chica a pasar – shiana siguió a Saga sin decir una sola palabra ella sabía que Camus era frívolo y Shura muy orgulloso como para entablar conversación con ella_

 _-Que paso hace unos minutos Con Shaka ,camino a Tauro – pregunto el guardián del tercer templo para romper la tención que se había formado entre ellos la pregunta tenso un poco a la amazona pero intento no demostrarlo ._

 _-No se dé que me estás hablando ..que tendría que pasar ese ese tipo y yo-se apresuro a contestar con solo escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre tan estúpido la ponía de mal humor_ .

 _Saga sonrió por la respuesta de la amazona le parecía gracioso la manera en la que aquella mujer se expresaba del caballero de la sexta casa otra en su lugar se moriría de miedo Shaka era considerado uno Santos más poderoso de la orden, al llegar a la salida la chica hiso una reverencia para marchar dejando a los 3 dorados atrás ._

- _Que crees que paso entre esos dos – pregunto el de acuario con curiosidad poniendo su mano en el hombro de Saga._

 _-No lo sé…. pero esos dos ocultan algo – El de géminis sonrió de medio lado para entrar de nuevo a su casa seguido por sus dos compañeros quienes se preguntaba lo que había sucedido unos momento atrás camino a tauro_

 _-Como sea esa chica es afortunada, de haber sido un hombre a hora estaría muerto no crees Camus – comento Shura mientras caminaba de regreso a géminis mientras el de Acuario asistía ninguno podía entender lo que había sucedido unos minutos tras con Shaka y Shiana pero decidieron no prestarle atención y regresaron a sus obligaciones_

* * *

Chicos quiero pedirles una disculpa por retrasar el capítulo de la semana pasada pero tenía unos pendientes de la universidad. pero me di un tiempo para terminarlo el próximo capitulo lo subiré si dios quiere el domingo de la otra semana que pasen un buen fin de semana nos veremos el domingo

25 de junio del 2017


	3. Chapter 3 un nuevo comienzo

_**Hola gente como están…. Como lo prometí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana .Chicos estoy muy emocionada mañana estrenaran seint seiya por el canal 5 .quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios jamás pensé que esta historia les gustara ya que no es una pareja muy común .Les quiero informar que a partir de este capítulo tendremos una pareja nueva a parte de la de Shiana y Shaka estuve pensando a quien emparejar y me decidí por Milo y Saori tal vez se pregunten cual es la razón … bueno la verdad soy una fan de el Milori desde que leí Guerras doradas de un querido amigo Dany si a un no la leen se las recomiendo bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 3 no olviden comentar que les parecio**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

 _Shaka se encontraba en su templo había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro tan desafortunado con Shiana, desde aquel día no se había vuelto a encontrar con la Amazona. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía intranquilo frustrado por no poder concentrarse se levanto de suelo ya que como cada primer martes del mes la diosa Athena bajaba por las doce casas para saludar a sus caballeros dorados .El de virgo se dispuso a esperar la visita de su diosa cuando sintió el cosmos de Milo quien venía a acompañando a la diosa .Se puso de rodilla al sentir el cosmos de Saori dentro de la casa de virgo._

 _-Shaka de virgo – hablo la diosa – no tienes por qué ponerte de rodillas levántate Por favor –sonrió con ternura moviendo su mano para que el de virgo se pusiera de pie._

 _-Es por respeto mi señora… Puedo notar que el caballero de escorpión la acompaña el día de hoy – Desde la Guerra contra Hades Shaka ya no mantenía los ojos cerrados ya que no lo sentía necesario._

 _-el día de hoy Shion amaneció un poco indispuesto fue por eso le pidió a Milo que me acompañara a saludar a los caballeros dorados para luego regresar al templo-La peli lila volteo a ver al de escorpión sonriendo cálidamente provocando el sonrojo del santo de la octava casa cosa que no paso de ser percibida por el caballero de virgo quien fruñido ale seño._

 _Milo se sintió incomodo por la manera en que Virgo lo miro ,Sabia que Shaka no era un tipo al cual podían engañar con facilidad .intento tranquilizarse pero no podía negar que la sonrisa de su diosa era realmente hermosa se preguntaba cómo fue que empezó a ver a Athena de otra manera ._

 _-Señorita Saori creo que es hora de retirarnos a un nos faltan 5 casas por visitar y se está haciendo tarde – Hablo Milo con educación intentando tranquilizarse pero a la mirada del el de virgo lo había puesto nervioso._

 _Shaka escolto a las vistas por su templo le parecía extraño la manera en que Milo se le quedo viendo a su diosa .tal vez fue su imaginación El santo de escorpión era un Caballero recto y honorable que jamás se atrevería a tal falta de respeto contra su diosa, al llegar afuera de la casa de virgo fue sacado por sus pensamientos por Athena quien lo hablaba.._

 _-Shaka podrías ir al templo principal en la tarde quiero hablar contigo – le comento la diosa mientras se disponía a bajar junto a Milo por las escalares que daban a los patios traseros de Leo a lo cual el santo de Virgo asistió con respeto._

 _-Milo espera un momento por favor… Athena nos disculpa unos segundos – Saori asistió bajando por las escaleras dejando por un momento a solas a los dos caballeros –Milo no me gusta la forma tal desvergonzada con la que miraste a nuestra diosa sabes que ella es sagrada para todos nosotros por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero que no se repita –le advirtió el caballero de la sexta casa manteniendo el seño fruñido._

 _-No sé de qué diablos estás hablando Shaka pero no tienes de que preocuparte es mejor que nadie que la señorita Saori es sagrada para nosotros jamás la podría ver de otra manera que no fuera como nuestra diosa, a hora si me disculpas Athena me está esperando – Respondió el de escorpión acomodándose su capa para luego darle la espalda y alcanzar a su dios._

 _Shaka suspiro para luego entrar de nuevo a su templo. se preguntaba qué era lo que quería hablar con él. rogaba que no lo mandaran a otra misión, Su Hora de meditar era sagrada para a decir verdad debía ser honesto desde hacía una semana no había podido poner su mente en blanco ,se sentó en el suelo de nuevo serrando sus ojos luego de unas horas por fin había logrado poner su mente en blanco._

 _-Shaka ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan consternado? – pregunto buda al lograr poner su mente en blanco._

 _-Por primera vez en mi vida hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza y me tiene intranquilo – contesto el rubio -Siempre he seguido tus enseñanzas pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me trajo problemas._

 _-Quieres contarme que es lo que te tiene de esa manera Shaka ._

 _-Salve a una mujer de morir a fuera de mi templo, pero al querer curarla le quite la máscara que cubría su rostro yo no sabía nada de aquella ridícula ley sobre las amazonas de haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiera hecho a hora esa loca mujer quiere matarme –el de virgo suspiro cansado ._

 _-Shaka y el que ella te odie te preocupa – la pregunta de buda habia tomado por sorpresa al rubio quien se tenso un poco._

 _-Claro que no algo como eso no podría preocuparme simplemente no tolero que era mujer se porte altanera con migo soy un caballero dorado, mi rango es superior al de ella y me debe respeto .exclamo con prepotencia el de virgo._

 _-Shaka el respeto es algo que se gana no se exige en todos estos años no lo has entendido. tal vez toda esa molesta es porque la mujer no te es indiferente –pregunto buda a lo cual el caballero dorado se tenso un poco , el no podía sentir nada por aquella mujer .. si era bonita pero no era el tipo de mujer por la que él se sintiera atraído . se apresuro a contestarle a buda no quería que pensara que él se sentía traído por ella ._

 _-Eso no es verdad – se sentía estúpido al tartamudear un poco el siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo sereno al hablar con buda y por primera vez tartamudeaba maldecía a la estúpida mujer todo eso era su culpa- No te niego que es bonita pero en definitiva no es el tipo de mujer que me guste además ella está enamorada de Pegaso el fue el primer hombre que vio su rostro y al Cual ella decidió amar – Aquello ultimo lo había dicho con desagrado._

 _-Eso te molesta Shaka que allá decidido amar a Pegas ti matarte._

 _-Por que tendría que molestarme la mujer es libre de amar o odiar a quien ella quiera, pero me parece ridícula esa ley ._

 _-Shaka por una vez en tu vida se humilde y habla con ella deja a un lado del caballero todo poderoso muchas veces se debe ser humilde y saber reconocer cuando uno comete un error recuerda que lo que hace a una persona es la humildad –El de virgo abrió los ojos perdiendo contacto con buda todo lo que le habia dicho no era verdad él no se sentía atraído por esa mujer, buda quería confundirlo. Pero debía reconocer que no fue nada caballeroso con Shiana debía disculparse con ella volteo su vista a la pared falta pocas horas para ir a hablar con athena ._

 _En Los campos de entrenamiento que conectaban a la casa de Geminis , se Encontraba Seiya de Pegaso junto a Hyoga ambos miraban el entrenamiento de los reclutas nuevos, Shiana quien había estado buscándolo se acerco con timidez a él hoy sería el día que le confesaría de nuevo su amor por el a si podría sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del idiota de virgo ._

 _-Seiya podemos hablar un momento a solas – El muchacho asistió levantándose siguiendo a la cobra cerca de la casa de Geminis agradecía Mentalmente que no se encontrara el guardián del templo ya que había salido a una misión._

 _-Seiya siempre te he dicho lo que siento por ti y hoy te lo repito de nuevo ya no hay más guerras santas ni batallas… Estoy enamorada de ti –Shiana cerró los ojos a pesar de que no era la primera vez que confesaba sus sentimientos a Pegaso a un se sentía apenada._

 _Shaka quien había aprovechado que a un quedaban unas horas para acudir al llamado de Athena ,se encontraba dentro del templo de geminis ya que quería ir a Aries para poder platicar con Mu un rato .para poder matar el tiempo cuando sintió dos cosmos conocidos por inercia escondió el suyo para que no se den cuenta de su presencia._

 _-Shiana sabes que te tengo mucha estima pero yo no puedo verte de esa manera creo que sería muy cruel darte esperanzas – Seiya había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de Shiana -Siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo por haber arriesgado tu vida por mi muchas veces a pesar de no merecerlo._

 _-Pensé que al estar en tiempos de paz podrías corresponder a mis sentimiento –la cobra intentaba no llorar no quería que seiya se sintiera culpable des pues de todo el no estaba obligado a corresponder sus sentimiento._

 _-Eres muy bonita…. y tienes muchas cualidades que a veces intentas esconder se que algún día encontraras a esa persona especial, estoy seguro que el día que lo encuentres el te amara como nadie lo haya hecho .Seiya le levanto la mirada la cual estaba escondida tras su máscara y le sonrió con dulzura –Cuando lo encuentres no dejes de decirme ya que si te lastima se las verá conmigo ._

 _La cobra asisto se sentía lastimada pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida con seiya por no darle falsas esperanzas .Sabia del gran corazón que tenia pegaso y también que el sentía algo especial por Athena pero ella tontamente pensó que el correspondería a sus sentimiento que le hacía pensar que si no lo había echo la primera vez que se lo dijo lo aria a hora. Vio como seiya se había marchado el entiendo que ella necesitaba estar sola. Shaka quien había escuchado toda la conversación se mantenía escondido se sorprendió al ver como Shiana se dejaba caer al suelo con la mirada el suelo se imagino lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que se diera la media vuelta y se marchara de aquel lugar pero otra voz le decía que se quedara ya que la chica no estaba bien ._

 _-Toma –Shiana al escuchar aquella voz levanto la mirada , de todas las personas que habitaban en el santuario la que menos toleraba la había visto de esa manera tan patética , shaka de virgo le extendía un pañuelo para limpiarse sus lagrimas ._

 _-¡Tu ! –shiana le dio un manotazo para quitar la mano de virgo -qué diablos haces en Geminis me estabas espiando – sin poder controlarse el cosmos de la amazona empezó a elevarse ante la osadía de aquel caballero ._

 _-Claro que no mujer- El de virgo tubo que mentir no podía decirle que si la estaba espiando –estaba bajando a Aries para ir al pueblo con Mu y Aldebaran cuando te vi en este estado y quise ayudarte ._

 _Shiana dudaba en creerle pero después de todo no estaba de humor para pelear con el, había tenido otra decepción amorosa con Seiya .pero esta había sido la definitiva él le había dejado en claro que no sentía lo mismo por ella se dejo caer al suelo suspirando se llevo una sorpresa cuando el de virgo se sentó a un lado de ella._

 _-Todas las mujeres creen que se ven lindas cuando lloran pero si te soy sincero eso no es verdad –Comento shaka sentado a un lado de ella – No deberías llorar mujer eres mas linda cuando sonríes – Shiana no pudo habitar sonrojarse por las palabras de Virgo Agradecía llevar puesta la mascara ._

 _Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio. pero no como la vez anterior donde cada uno se estudiaba el silencio que le había formado esta vez era uno tranquilo en el que cada uno estaba en su propio mundo luego de unos minutos Shaka rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos_

 _-Shiana –la peli verde lo volteo a verlo – Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que te dije no fue correcto nadie se merece esas palabras y menos tu ya que eres una mujer de verdad te pido humildemente una disculpa –shiana ,había abierto los ojos por la sorpresa jamás pensó que alguien como Shaka pudiera disculparse admitiendo que se había equivocado habia cambiado un poco la imagen que ella tenía hacia el_

* * *

 _ **Hola chicos espero les gustara el capitulo del día de hoy disculpen si es corto lo que pasa es que quede sin ideas pero pon fin logre terminar el capitulo chicas les recomiendo mis otros fic que son crossover de seint seiya y dragon ball .espero se den el tiempo de leerlos y me dejen un comentario sin mas por el momento me despido hasta la siguiente semana**_

 _ **2 de junio del 2017**_


End file.
